A conventional surface mount electronic component such as a solid electrolytic capacitor and a filter includes an element, an anode terminal, a cathode terminal, and an outer package body. The element includes an anode and a cathode formed on a part of the surface of the anode via a dielectric substance. The anode terminal is electrically connected to the anode of the element. The cathode terminal is electrically connected to the cathode of the element. The outer package body covers the element such that a part of the anode terminal and a part of the cathode terminal are exposed. For the outer package body, an epoxy resin is generally used.
Such a surface mount electronic component is molded by disposing an element in a mold having a cavity, and infusing an epoxy resin into voids in the cavity.
As examples related to such an electronic component, the following Patent Literatures 1 and 2 are known.
However, a conventional surface mount electronic component has a problem that defects occur frequently because the viscosity of resin used for an outer package body is high. That is to say, in a molding process for infusing resin into a mold after an element is set in the mold, a load is applied to the element. In particular, the load is easily concentrated on an anode protruding from the element because the protruding anode is thin. Accordingly, the protruding anode bends and a cathode layer on the anode peels off, or cracks occur in the dielectric layer on the anode, which may increase leakage current and cause defects.